Wanted Antagshipping gift
by PrinceEunha
Summary: Bakura isn't a teacher who you want to mess. I don't think Seto Kaiba got the memo. /SMUT/


Wanted.

Monday, 30 July 2012

8:13 PM

I wrote this for my friend /Yamihikari/ C: She is a huge Antashipper. This is my first fanfiction so… Let's begin C:

Domino High was not the place kids wanted to be, especially during the hot weather seasons. ESPECIALLY not stuck in the ancient history class. With a very angry, moody, and also stinking out albino teacher who had issues.

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE WANKERS EITHER SIT DOWN OR I'LL MAKE YOU SIT IN THE SUNNY DESK FOR THE REST OF THE LESSON! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR YOU LITTLE SHITS?!" Bakura yelled as he threw the rather large history book on the floor. Everyone could clearly see the rage and anger behind his glasses.

He had his sleeves rolled up and his shirt collar un-buttoned, red tie flung on the floor from frustration now along with the history text book. Everyone in the class shut up and sit down, ceasing their whining and groaning as they all stared back at the sunny desk. They one thing they all fear. It was the only desk in the sun since all the windows and blinds were closed. Except for one. One that was stuck right next to the open sun, the disgustingly stiff out hot air and worst of all; the one stuck next to the window where you could get A CLEAR view and grandpa's but when he did he morning stretches before walking to the store. He thought it was appropriate to walk to the store in skin tight biker pants and a nice pink skin tight singlet. No one ever knew why. ANYWAY. Mr Bakura. He had issues. Anger issues. The last kid that sassed him when flying out the 4th story window, tied down to a chair. He hadn't ever dealt with any little crappy students

That was until he had a student recently moved into his class.

Seto. Kaiba.

Now this little bastard drove Bakura INSANE. He would back mouth, throw things at the teacher, call out in the middle of class, WALK out of the middle of class because he wanted an early lunch, and he even went so far as to run up behind Bakura while he was writing along the chalk board and pulled his pants down in the middle of class, showing off the teachers perfect snow white ass to the entire ancient history class. Bakura would've murdered the boy by now but the school told him that if another incident like that happened again he would end up homeless…and in jail for committing the crime of first degree murder. So he dealt with the boy but no… Not today.

Half way through the class Kaiba walked out as usual but Bakura didn't even bother to ask, it was a waste of time, that was, until he came back with Bakura's younger brother, Ryou. Ryou was not in his class though, Ryou was not even in his school uniform. Ryou was in a skimpy blue garb that reached the floor. It was line with gold and was held up by a golden waist band. His arms were laced with bangles and he had golden rings with emerald lacing his fingers. He had a collar around his neck and a chain leading to Kaiba's hand. All of Ryou's soft delicate skin was showing. His legs and thighs, his soft smooth little chest. And worst of all, the ONE thing that pissed off Bakura. Ryou was crying. It was obvious that Ryou was forced into the horrible outfit and it was obvious he was un-comfortable showing off his entire body. His shocked expression soon changed anger and bloody murder as he looked Kaiba dead in the eyes.

"Kaiba… What the BLOODY hell do you think you're doing!?" Bakura screamed.

"I'm just simply showing the class what whores back in ancient Egypt or whatever looked like… Your little brother happily offered to help." Kaiba said with a smooth voice has he smirked at his teacher.

Bakura felt his anger rise greatly. He then screeched at the top his voice;

"EVERYONE. OUT. NOOWW! EXCEPT YOU KAIBA. RYOU. GO. HOME" He screamed out as he glared at Kaiba with a blood lustful look.

Kaiba smirked as Ryou ran out of the room crying, everyone quickly following the boy to make sure he was a alright.

Bakura stormed past Kaiba and slammed the door, nearly ripping it off it's hinges. He turned on his heel and stormed back to Kaiba, pushing him roughly.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO HUMILATE MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU ASS!?" He yelled at hi student, pushing him once again.

Kaiba just stood there and smirked.

"What are YOU going to do old OLD MAN? I'm Seto freaking KAIBA. You know damn well who I am and what type of power I have don't you?" Kaiba said smugly as he sat on the teachers nice mahogany desk.

Bakura let out a low and fierce growl in his throat as he stalked forward towards Kaiba.

"Do I look like I give a bloody DAMN kid?! You can do whatever you want to me-" He grabbed Kaiba's thigh roughly and pushed his legs to the side as he leaned in close to ear, whispering with pure and utter hate, but also a small hint of a lust laced in with his words "- But when you lay a single hair on my brother, that's when I suddenly stop listening to logic and reason and listen to irrationality and hatred you wanker." He ran his hand up Kaiba's thigh and bit on his ear roughly, his free hand running up Kaiba's school top, his pale hands coming in contrast with the slightly tanned man, his fingers running over his nipple lightly.

Kaiba gasped in surprise, he pushed back on Bakura more to give them some more space between the two but Bakura just inched himself closer, until Kaiba found himself laying down on the desk, his arched as the other was now on top of him, pulling his top off him and straddling the boy. Bakura's normal dark brown now had a slightly glint of blood red within in them as pulled off his glasses. He began to un-button his own top and quickly threw it to the floor. He looked down to see the once feared and admired Seto Kaiba, now nothing but a sex driven whore under his touch. Kaiba's face was a flushed red, he was panting and moaning out lightly as the other look down upon his weak form. He was so embarrassed that he let the other catch him in this state. Bakura smirked and leaned down, fiercely kissing his naughty student with a strong hate, unbuckling the others pants and black ripping off his annoying black trousers. Kaiba thrusted up slightly as he looked down to see his own Blue eyes white dragon briefs with a rather large bulge in them, and then heard another pair of pants fall to the floor. He looked up to his teacher, the sexy male leaning over, his porcelain yet toned snow white chest hovering over him, fluffy white hair draped over his shoulders.

Bakura proceeded the pull off the others blue eyes white dragon briefs to reveal his hard on, a small amount of pre cum dripping from the head of his member. He licked his lips and pulled off his own briefs to reveal his own huge member, red and swollen. Bakura always did have a kink from dominance. He placed his rock hard member at the others tight entrance and smirked.

Kaiba began to wiggle, now starting to realise the situation he was in started to raise his voice to the other.

"You can't d-do this..T-to me-eehhhh-!" Bakura quickly thrust himself into the boy.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE RYOU CRY LIKE THAT." He slides himself in deeper, watching the other's eyes widen and tears fall from his terrified eyes.

Kaiba threw his head back, crying out in pain as the other full immersed himself within him. Kaiba could feel nothing but pain and hate. The other looked upon feeling euphoria wash over his body as he felt the others tight hole wrap around his hardened member. He slowly began to thrust in and out of the others not so virgin hole, only looking to get himself off not caring for the others release. He kept thrusting harder and faster until suddenly, a rather loud and horny moan slip from Kaiba's mouth as he slammed himself into the same spot, the same reaction. He smirked and started to slow thrust in and out and then he saw the arch is back and rammed in slowly and hard, hoping to cause the boy humiliation and pain. How dare he do something so embarrassing to his little brother. By the end of the week, the whole school would know he fucked the teacher. Kaiba was having his own orgasm under the others hard thrusts, feeling his surprise spot being hit ever single time until he felt himself release hard and fast, onto the others strong chest and his own, feeling himself fall limply. Bakura thrusted up in the now more tighter hole four more times before feeling himself violently release within the others broken entrance.

Bakura stood up straight and pulled up his pants, and slipping his shirt on him, not bothering to button it up. He placed his slim black glasses back on his face and walked out with a smirk on his face, all students staring at him with a large blush on each face; even on Ryous face.

He looked down to his pocket and back to door, where behind it lay a very broken student, who no doubt would be coming back for more of the man. He pulled out his car keys and strolled over to Ryou, wrapping an arm around him. He looked back to see Kaiba storm out of the class, his face tomato red and his arms covering his chest, running out of the school and to his car, to sit there for a few minutes to watch him blush. Joey and Tristan ran after him. Bakura smirked and said one sentence, before walking out to his car to take his lovely little brother home.

"He wanted it."

WHOA. UHM. I'm still embarrassed about writing this / A/ I hoped you liked this loser.

Not you guys, I love you guys 3 Just Yamihikari 3 She my derper Bakura la.

Pleas rate and review, helpful criticism wanted.

I'msobadatsmut.


End file.
